


The Young Eylk

by UpTaIn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien!Reader, Angst, Canon Related, Emperor Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, Evetual romance, F/M, Heavy Lore, Hurt/Comfort, Original Plot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Side Story, Sith Reader (Star Wars), Sith!Reader, future fluff, original lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpTaIn/pseuds/UpTaIn
Summary: With the Resistance crushed, Kylo Ren is now the Emperor of the First Order. Once the battle is over, Kylo had rediscovered a forgotten piece of the Empire that could play a role in ensuring eternal regime of the First Order. This discovery was of the ancient planet of Morssin, where you and your brother rule.You and your sibling had a personal history with the Empire which left nothing but pain. Then again, as a creature who's saturated with the Dark Side, what else do you expect? Now that the First Order want your cooperation, what will you do?What will you do when the Emperor himself wants you? A creature who's fate only ends in murder? What will happen to you planet?Maybe things would be different. After all, there has to be at least a bit of light for the dark to survive.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Wow, it's been a while since I've written fics. Years actually. And honestly, I'm not too familiar with the Star Wars lore so I will definitely need to binge on the movies some more. Hopefully, I'll learn as I go. This is something I just have in my mind and no matter how much I read, I just can't shake off the feeling of writing a fic for Kylo. I hope you guys enjoy it!

The transition from the Empire to the First Order has left your planet, Morssin, behind. The planet was once a close ally of the Empire; with its incredible source of the ancient dark side force. You are an Eylk; the strongest specie with a special connection to the Force. Being a pureblood Eylk allows you to tap into the unlimited riches of the dark side. Your master, the last Irutishir of Morssin, left you behind a planet with the potential to bring the sith back to its glory. Alongside your brother, the Ritnashir, your world flourished with the dark side flowing in every crevice of the planet and its creatures.

The First Order has discovered your world and once again, you must dabble into the modern age of galaxy in order to keep your planet safe. Even with all its ancient power, you can’t stop the superweapons from destroying the planet. You expected the First Order to be the same as the Empire yet all that expectations were gone once the new Supreme Leader showed you his visions.

And you were the main key in bringing complete triumph for his new empire.   
As the current Utnashir, you are the one who will choose the future of your kind along with the fate of your world. But of course, there will be those who oppose you. Those who you least expect to. You were in your prime and maybe sharing your greatness with him would bring even more splendour.


	2. The Planet Morssin

Morssin was a planet tucked away in the Unknown Regions; cloaked under heavy nebula only accessible to those determined to reach the dark planet. The planet was dark, and the atmosphere was red with common windstorms raging the surface. The sun could barely reach the surface leaving those alive to adjust to the darkness. If one were to describe the planet, it would be ancient, menacing,

Powerful. 

A certain group of people had settled on the planet millennium of years ago after fleeing the increasing force of the light side. The planet was barren and barely survivable but after discovering the mountainous amount of kyber crystals hidden under the ground, the group of people decided to stay and build their cult. The crystals were stained red as more monuments and structures were built to commemorate the religion of these people. Power was easily accessible with so much kyber around, leading people to adopt a culture where only those the strongest were to survive while the weak perish. The strongest of strongest were to lead. An apex leader. 

This leads to the creation of a powerful specie,

The Eylk. 

An Eylk was a human-like creature with the exception of ghostly white skin. Their most notable feature would be the pair of shining red eyes accompanied with white irises and golden pupil that changes as a feline would. In the dark, these eyes would shine and would be the first thing a prey would notice. 

Another distinctive feature would be on the top of their head. The unique horns or antlers each Eylkian would possess. Each has different meaning and status but one thing was ultimate;

The more an Eylk kills, the grander their horns or antlers would be.

Your antlers were not as grand as your late master, the last Irutishir, but it was far from unimpressive. The silver piece nested on your head was symmetrical and branched out intricately. The curves were smooth yet the ends of your antlers were sharp; piercing sharp. You were fine with this, killing was something you don’t think often. As the  _ Utnashir _ of Morssin, you had better things to do. Running the planet and commanding the people was better for your taste. You leave most of the killing to your brother, Taran the  _ Ritnashir _ . He was more trained in the art of death compared to you. Even though your equal, you both were more specialized in different things. That’s the way your master had trained both of you. 

That was her way of ending the brutal Eylkian tradition of one ruler; changing the tradition from having an  _ Irutishir  _ to having an  _ Utnashir  _ and  _ Ritnashir _ . 

The tradition was not the only thing brutal on this planet; life itself was unforgiving. As an Utnashir, you had to control and sustain the life present on the planet. There was not much water nor living beings; it was a barren planet after all. Most of your time was spent creating strategic plans; be it excursions or projects. Being so far away from other civilizations has its merits, but the downside was it was hard to reach and trade for more bountiful products. 

Not that trade matters, you and your brother would most likely end up invading the other planets. 

But no, those days were over. The days where your master had joined forces with the Empire and taught you and your brother all she knew were over. That was years ago, at least more than half a decade ago. That was nothing for an Eylkian who could live for hundreds of years. When the Empire fell apart, your master fell too. It had to be done, you were aching for power and in that final moment, after hundreds of years of training from her, you finally struck her down. 

Just how it should be in an Eylkian tradition. 

And how here you sat, in the side chamber of one of the Sith temple your ancestors had built. On the table in front of you were various maps of your beloved dreadful planet. The maps showed geographical data, something you need to analyse for your next command of excursion. The room you were in was deep in the temple, lined with bookshelves containing ancient knowledge of the Sith. A confidential library with access only a few has. You were alone, deep in your thoughts.

You circled the table with your fingernail between your teeth while looking at the various maps, trying to get a better angle. 

_ Maybe I just need to look at it differently… _

Although deep in thoughts, you were still fully tuned in with the Force surrounding the vicinity. Your connection with the force itself was already strong but with the crystals underneath the ground, it was amplified tenfold. You could feel everything from the beasts outside the region of the temples roaming freely to the temple guards walking outside in the more public area. When you were younger, you found it oh so overwhelming that it almost drove you mad but with the help of your master, you turned it into an advantage. Now the ability was a blessing. 

Another blessing would be if you could figure out where to send the excursion team. You kept circling the table before suddenly stopping in your tracks. You could feel something shifting in the Force. Something ungrounded, nothing from your planet. You tried ignoring the feeling, thinking maybe the force was just messing with you but the feeling only grew. This caused you alarm as you realized something was coming. In a hurry, you dashed out of the room, grabbing your saber from the edge of the table and pulling up the mask to cover your mouth and nose. Your black robes were flailing as you ran past the main chamber of the temple and into the entrance. You finally reached outside, guards right behind you with their staff drawn. You looked up and saw it.

_ Gods, not again…  _

There were ships coming down the atmosphere. There were 3 of them, quite big looking too. Judging from the positions and the way they were lowering, they seem to be docking in the clearing not far from the temples. You cursed in your ancient language before turning around to the guards. 

“Assemble the Amalu and wake the Ritnashir! I want my shaghod ready when I reach the gates of this temple!” you barked out your orders. With that, the guards scrambled to meet your demands. You walked towards the gates whilst checking your saber.

It was a unique lightsaber with a rapier-like hilt. There was a short, about knife length, pointy-ended metal connected to the hilt used to stabilize the direction and length of the weapon. This weapon was a reflection of you. It’s a surprise in battle. 

Your steed was already waiting for you in front of the gates of the temple. A shaghod was an imposing amalgamation of animal cultivated by the old Sith alchemist. Its eyes were pure red, horns protruding from the top of its head with a thick, muscular body and strong legs. Yours was covered with black battle armour, ready for a fight. You climb the steed and pulled up the hood of your cape. The only thing visible of your face was now your gleaming red and yellow eyes which were narrowed and sharp as you stared at the ships closing in. 

A few minutes, after a million thoughts went through your head, your brother and the Amalu finally arrived. His own shaghod stood beside you. Unlike your curved antlers, his was more blocky and sharper-edged. Sharper than yours. Bigger than yours in size. It has numerous branches, proving the numerous lives he had taken. His own weapon, a staff modelled saber strapped to his back, was prepared for battle. 

“I thought the Empire had fallen?” he asked you. Just like you, the only thing visible from him was his red and yellow eyes. 

“They’re gone. This is…someone else.” 

“You sure? They look the same”

“You doubt me?” your eyes narrowed at him. He merely stared at you and shrugged.

“No, they just look the same to me.” 

“Well, this is someone else. I sense entirely new… feeling… with him,” you said.

“Him?” 

“Yes, I think he’s related to master’s… acquaintance”. At the word ‘master’, Taran growled. “Let’s get this over with then, that nap was the best I had in days”. You rolled your eyes and turned your steed to look at the Amalu. There 50 of them, all cloaked in a black tunic with red lining, the colour of your religion. They had their own weapons with them, an aerodynamic staff like kyber powered device. The Amalu was a unit meant for long-range combat with their own specialized steed. The staff could be thrown and directed using the power of the Force. The crystal within them only responding to its master.

“Amalu! Prepare your weapons! We march until contact with the enemy is made. My command stands above the Ritnashir. Deviance or cowardice will be answered with death,” you shouted. The men shouted in unison. You turned back and marched on, your steed slowly gaining speed. You heard Taran called out to the men to move, following close by behind you. With the wind picking up, your mind was in absolute. 

You were not going to submit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello! This is the official start of the story. I hope you're content with the way things are written, hopefully it's not too much. Stay tuned for the next chapter! I know there are a lot of make up words but here's the meaning of some of them:
> 
> Mors - death  
> Amalu - execution (kinda like troops of executioners you know ;)  
> Shaghod (Shaapit ghoda) - cursed horse  
> 


End file.
